Exile
by SchizophrenicFrankie
Summary: Dib never expected for Zim to give up, let alone for him to offer to abandon Earth to the Irken Empire. Both are exiles in their own societies, and now they are left to wonder the vastness of space, searching for some sort of meaning to their now seemingly useless existence.
1. It's Time

**!UPDATED! I wasn't satisfied with the other version, so I redid it all! **

**Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review it to tell me your thoughts on it :D Cheeeeeeeers!**

11:46pm glowed neon blue on Dib's watch and he sighed, pulling on his trench coat as he made his way toward an old leather suitcase. It was almost pitch black within his room, but his eyes had grown accustomed to the gloom, considering it had been like that for three hours. Placing a hand on his chest, he inhaled deeply, taking in the reality of what he was about to do.

He was going to abandon Earth.

It had been premeditated for three weeks, ever since he had found… Zim. It had been night, and Dib had decided to conduct some more espionage on the Invader's base, sneaking in to gather evidence with his trusty camera. But he didn't expect to find Zim like that. He had first become suspicious as his gaze fell upon the dismembered and spark-shooting metallic body of the alien's trusty servant, GIR. It was obvious that the poor robot had been shut down, and Dib doubted he could be able to function ever again. He didn't know the cause of the small robot's fate, but it was at that moment he heard the first sob.

It was quiet, barely audible, but it was distinct. Dib followed the sound, straining his ears as he quietly crept down the dimly lit hallways of the base. The sobs got louder and louder, until there was a scream in frustration as Zim began hitting something. Dib passed a corner, now within the very depths of the base, into an empty lab, and saw the Invader, on his knees, hitting… himself.

Now Dib had known for years that Zim was too proud to harm himself, or admit any weakness to anybody, especially to his own mortal enemy. He would rather punch his own computer or a random passer-by if it meant letting out his frustration. But this time he was letting it out on himself. This was when Dib concluded that it was something out of the ordinary, definitely, no doubt about it.

Panicking, the teen rushed forward to the alien, who was frantically clawing at his own antenna, screaming in agony. Dib grabbed Zim's arms and with all his strength managed to restrain him from hurting himself. The Invader continued to scream and now shout in Irken as he struggled mercilessly against Dib's grasp, his face contorting in pain as tears slowly fell down his face. Dib was in too much shock to say anything; all he could do was restrain Zim.

The alien's outburst soon faded and his body fell limp against Dib's chest, dark marks on his face where the tears once fell. He looked so broken, so helpless, that a part of Dib saw an opportunity. Maybe he could do it? Turn Zim in now, in his most vulnerable state?

No. It would be too cruel. He would turn his enemy in any other day, but not when he had already been hurt like this. He carried too much sympathy for that.

For the past hour he remained by Zim's side, eventually stroking his antenna slowly in an attempt to comfort him. Zim remained silent, eyes closed as he remained tucked into Dib's chest, clinging at his t-shirt, motionless. Dib soon stood up, leaving the Invader on the floor, a mournful look cast upon the alien as he began to walk away out of the base. Just like that, so casual, so nonchalant. Like someone walking out of a shop. He made the slow stroll back to his house, where he simply went back to bed, shock covering him in a layer of sweat, making his skin paler than ever before.

It was not until the next day that Zim confessed. He was no longer an Invader. His Tallest had told him everything, the fact that he was ridiculed by the entire Empire for believing his 'mission' was real. He was never meant to take over Earth. Earth was never even meant to exist, thus confirming Zim to his fate in space. He took out his rage on his lab and eventually GIR. Then he punished himself, told himself he was a fool to have followed them and their orders. He blamed himself for his incompetence, his uselessness as an Invader, as an Irken. He had pretty much given up all hope.

And then a message transmitted, signalling that Earth contained a very important resource (and snacks) to the Empire and that they would travel to the planet and destroy it. That's when Zim resorted to cowardice: he was going to leave Earth. At first Dib saw it, the whole thing, as a victory, but then he realised that Earth was at the peril of the entire Irken Armada. And not even he could defend the planet against that. As self- appointed Protector of Earth, Dib had a duty to remain on this planet and try and save it no matter what. At least he would die trying.

Then Zim proposed an offer. He wanted Dib to go with him. A week after the alien's episode as he was already creating plans to modify his Voot Cruiser. And Dib helped him. Every day after school he would venture to Zim's base and spend a couple of hours helping him in his lab. And now he was standing outside his house, having one last look at it before he went, suitcase in hand.

He had made sure to be kind to his sister, Hell even his fellow classmates at Hi Skool. But they didn't care, especially Gaz. She never cared for him; just saw him as a burden to her. At least that's what her attitude came across as. And his behaviour toward his fellow classmates earned him a few extra beatings as he had tried to help them or buy them lunch.

But now he didn't have to worry about that as the roof of the peculiar green house came into view. It seemed less bright and spunky than before, a few of the garden gnomes missing, the grass now dry and yellow, as though it hadn't rained in ages, contrary to what the other garden's said. Taking no heed in knocking, he casually walked in as he had walked out three weeks ago. Descending via the elevator, he slowly made his way to the docking bay, suitcase held firmly in hand, the soft purring of the elevator earning a yawn out of the black haired teen.

The loading bay seemed very vibrant, sparks flying in the background as a moderately large ship came into view. It was the Voot Cruiser, however it seemed almost twice as large now with the additional feature of a larger main body, more powerful engines and a few trusty weapons hidden away. It was being supported in the middle of a large metal crater by supporters, and a small figure suddenly exited the large vehicle: Zim.

He marched toward Dib, who couldn't help but audibly gulp as the alien stood right in front of him. Now that Dib was fourteen, Dib was above the height of the average human male, albeit still as skinny as ever. He towered over Zim by a good foot and a bit, and would tease him as they worked on the Cruiser. It would earn him a good punch, but it was worth it to see the alien scowl in frustration. But still, Zim would always see himself as superior in height, as for an Irken, he was slightly above the average height for his class, so he was still proud and as stubborn as ever.

The two exchanged glances before making their way to the ship. Suddenly, Zim paused.

"Dib, I assure you that if you wish to change your mind, you are free to." He said monotonously, although Dib could tell he was concerned. After years of studying the aliens' reactions and behaviour, he had a pretty firm grasp of what he was thinking behind those firm eyes.

"Nah, it's too late now. Besides, it'll be an adventure," he replied, trying to cheer both of them up, "Although I will be with you."

"Oh shut your mouth-hole, you know you'll love it." Zim smirked as the ship's doors closed behind them. Dib put his suitcase away in a small compartment, taking a deep breath, inhaling the metallic and somewhat homely smell of the ship's interior. It was a purple colour, with lights illuminating it. Dib took a moment to marvel and him and Zims' achievement, what their combined force could accomplish. The Empire should be grateful to have an ingenious mind such as Zim's.

Dib finally ascended a small ladder to the control room, where buttons of different colours flashed and different mechanisms whirred away.

"Dib-monkey!" Zim called, and said teen rushed over to a clock that Zim was pointing a claw at: 12:11am. Crap.

"They'll be here in less than four minutes," Dib said, his pulse rising as his breathing quickened, "We can't take off in time."

"We'll have to resort to the hyperdrive. Strap yourself in." Zim commanded and Dib obeyed, a sudden thought coming to him.

"But we can't at this level-"

"That's why I shall get it out of the base first. I shall have to have the engine on full power, though, so hold on." The alien said, proceeding to press a few buttons and on his small control screen.

"Hey, Zim?" Dib said, and the alien grunted in acknowledgement.

"Why do you want me to go with you? Why couldn't you just leave me here?"

"Because, Dib-stink, out of all the stoopid hyumans on this miserable little planet, I think…" he trailed off, sighing before looking at Dib with those wild purple eyes, "… I think you are the only one worth saving."

Dib stared into the wide eyes of his former enemy with awe, gazing into the purple orbs that contained so much depth, so much meaning in them. A siren went off, alerting the two, and Zim spun into action. Pulling one last lever, the ship began to slowly ascend upwards before pausing.

"Now Dib-thing, try to keep the contents of your last food-meal within your disgusting innards, unless you would like to join them within the Earth's atmosphere." Zim half-smirked, half-commanded, and Dib had a mere second to consider that before the ship lurched forward, the front of it glowing a slight orange as it made its way through the many layers of Earth's atmosphere.

"Ready?" Zim asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dib chuckled slightly as the former Invader slammed his gloved fist on a giant red button, activating the hyperdrive.

Everything was a blur as the ship shot forward, the stars becoming streaks of white light as Dib couldn't handle the G-forces and slowly descended into a world of darkness.


	2. Realisation and Stuff

**Yes! Second chapter! And I have now updated all three stories in one night! YIPEEE!**

**Sorry if it's a short one, I'll make it up to you by having something happen in the next one :) For now though, revel in the failure of this fanfic and comment on how much you love or hate it, even ask question which I may or may not answer :P**

**ENJOY!**

Dib groaned his head spinning as he heard a faint voice in the darkness. _Dib, Dib, Dib…_ It sounded familiar, but his senses were too blurry to make anything else out. All he could do was listen and try to process whatever was calling hi-

"Dib-stink!" Zim's ear-piercing shriek made Dib jump with a yell before he fell backwards onto his back again due to dizziness. He forgot, he was on a ship. In space. With Zim. Blinking a couple of times, he found his glasses on as he could see the alien clearly in front of him, smirking. Slowly getting up, he felt something unusually tight around his neck, and looked at the alien with burning hate in his eyes. What did he do to me now?

"Zim, what is this?" He half-slurred, pointing a limp finger to the collar-like device.

"Oh, _that._ It is a simple piece of modified Irken equipment, Dib-monkey."

"Will it explode if I leave the ship?" Dib asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"No, don't be a stupid smelly poo. It allows the user to adapt to certain environments quickly and efficiently, in your current case, space in general." Zim stated, raising a claw as he spoke as though he was giving out a lecture.

"Oh. Um… thanks, I guess." Dib looked at the Irken, surprised at his show of generosity. Because this was Zim, and he was generous to no one except himself.

"No problema, hyuman. Once again you are always impressed by my superior knowledge and technology."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, how long have I been out for?" Dib asked, standing up shakily before gaining his balance. The ship seemed to glow a nice relaxing purple that was easy on the eyes, and the ship was probably set to auto-pilot now that Zim was no longer in the control room.

"You have been unconscious for around two Earth days, during which I have been making that device. I must say, you emit a very annoying noise from your mouth-hole sometimes, discontinue it in future." Zim said, placing his gloved hands behind his back and scrunching up his invisible nose to emphasise his dislike of Dib's snoring. The teen rolled his eyes before Zim's answer sunk in.

"Wait, what? Two days?!" He cried, hands beginning to sweat in panic, paranoia instantly kicking in as his mind wondered to what other experiments Zim had done to him in secret.

"Don't you worry yourself, hyuman, I assure you I have not altered your physical being in any way as much as I would like to. And I also assure you that from the test results I gathered whilst still on Earth, you actually stayed unconscious the least. Well done you." Zim said in a tone that Dib couldn't tell was patronising or not.

Suddenly, it hit him. Gaz, his father, Earth. Probably destroyed by now. The Irken Armada had most likely stripped the planet of its resources and incinerated it, or enslaved the inhabitants, turning it into some sick resort of some description. Either way, a squad had probably been sent out by now to hunt him and Zim down. They were fugitives now, fugitives with no family or friends (for Dib's part) left, just each other on a ship in the middle of nowhere. In space.

"Dib-thing, are you alright?" Zim stepped closer in curiosity as the Dib seemed to be staring into the distance, beginning o tremble slightly, sitting down as he lost his balance before shaking his head as he noticed the alien.

"Zim, won't the Armada be searching for us? And where do we go if Earth is now… destroyed?" He asked, staring the alien in the eyes, demanding an answer.

"Of course, they want to destroy us both now. But don't fret, Dib, for I have programmed the ship to take us to an uninhabited planet that will provide us with everything we need." Zim's eyes glinted slyly, the brilliant plan would fool the Armada for sure. Why did he need them, anyway? He could have conquered Earth on his own, they just held him back. He knew now that he was a defective, a failure, but he would plan revenge upon them, prove them wrong, that he was and always will be the best Invader they ever had to offer.

But what about the Dib? Where did he play a part in this? Why was he even included? Why did Zim save him? Well, no matter how much wrath they had for each other, they were surprisingly similar, even Zim had to admit that. The way they thought, the way they fought, almost everything they did was different yet similar. They may have had different goals, but overall it meant the same thing: Gain approval from their societies, gain acceptance.

And anyway, even though Zim always planned to kill Dib in some way, it was never properly executed. And because of this their feud lasted years. To be honest, Zim could have killed the stinking boy at any moment, but he didn't, for Dib seemed like an exception to all the humans he wanted to destroy. Maybe it was because they had known each other for years, they had grown accustomed to their voices, they looks, their very beings, that it soon became too late to forget.

Besides, isn't this was what Dib wanted to see all along? Space, the unkown, adventure to the farthest regions of the galaxy? Well, if Zim had denied him everything on Earth, then why should he deny him that chance now, in space? Now that would be just cruel.


End file.
